In numerous industrial manufacturing processes, treatments and even handling operations, circumstances lead to solids being put in a suspension in a liquid. This is generally done by permanently stirring the liquid and its contained solids in a vat. But when stirring is stopped, either accidentally or purposely because of production needs, the solids settle, then compact and even harden on the bottom of the vat if the stoppage period is long. This subsequently hinders further stirring to return the deposited solids into suspension.
Therefore, in some processes, devices are used which inject air into the bottom part of the vat; this, however, has the disadvantage of stirring the body of liquid non-homogenously.
In other processes, devices are used which inject liquid under pressure by means of rotating arms. But on starting, the torque remains very high and further, it is sometimes very difficult to get solids (especially granular solids) into suspension.
Further, in order to limit the cumulative effect of such deposits, vats with conical bottoms are used, thereby complicating the manufacture of the vats and of their foundations, especially when they are of large size.
The invention aims to produce apparatus which facilitates putting solids into suspension in a body of liquid contained in a vat and keeping the solids in suspension. The apparatus should also facilitate the use of large, flat-bottomed vats. The invention also relates to a method of using such apparatus.